Martial Spirits
Every ability that could operate without Profound Qi must be a special Martial Spirit! A Martial Spirit increased in strength as the level of the Warrior increased, and sometimes it might undergo a special change. The higher the level of a Warrior, the stronger the abilities their Martial Spirit showed. Martial Spirits Introduction Many dwellers of Grace Mainland showed mysterious abilities not long after they were born. Some had the power of lightning, some could control plants, some could tunnel into the earth, some could use the chill of frost, and some were capable of communicating with demon beasts... People with these various abilities would all become warriors, and their abilities were referred to as Martial Spirits.Martial Spirits were nearly all possessed at birth, and only very few could acquire a spirit through some stroke of luck.Not every warrior could possess a "Martial Spirit", in fact, the majority of warriors weren't blessed with one. Ordinary people could train hard to become a warrior, but there was no way to obtain a Martial Spirit through training. Martial Spirits were so powerful that they could benefit a warrior's training, increasing their combat potential significantly and granting them their own special abilities... As a result, among warriors of the same level, those who owned a Martial Spirit tended to be much stronger and achieved significantly greater results. They did half the work with double the results. The "Martial Spirit" can be inherited through blood, plus there was a higher probability where one inherited the Martial Spirit.In general, if one of the parents possessed a spirit, there was a high possibility that their child would inherit the same spirit. If both of the parents had a spirit, their child would have an even greater chance to inherit one of their spirits, either from the father or the mother. There was only a one in a hundred chance that a couple, who both possessed a martial spirit, would give birth to an ordinary child.Even rarer was the situation where the kid inherited both spirits from his parents. This inherent type of Martial Spirit was called "Twin Spirits", and those type of lucky individuals which possessed them were also known as a 'Son of God'! It only happened to one in ten thousand couples who possessed different Spirits. Classification According to its power and number of evolutions, Martial Spirits can be divided into Mortal, Profound, Spirit, Sacred and God Levels. For example, the three Martial Spirits; the Sun, Moon and Star, of the Three Gods Sect are all Sacred Level Martial Spirits. The Reincarnation Martial Spirit of the Xia Family is also a Sacred Level Martial Spirit. There are too few Martial Spirits in your area so they are not divided into different categories. In the Endless Sea, there are all sorts of Martial Spirits and each of them have special features and powers. If they were not sorted into different levels, who would know which Martial Spirit is more powerful or has more room for development. In the Endless Sea there are Martial Spirit Palaces to estimate the level of a Martial Spirit. Immortal Martial Spirit ''' * Infinite self-recovery without use of qi. Could lead him to immortality (never die or age). * Can heal damage from poisons. * Can heal mental problems and evil feelings. * Over time, it's recovery can reach new stages and becomes stronger. * Can eventually regrow limbs instantly and allow one's body to approach immortality as the spirit evolves, eventually can regrow one's freshly body from only their spirit. * The spirit allows his body to course with '''Immortal Blood which is constantly replenished ** Immortal Blood could restore the damaged secret as if it is new. ** Immortal Blood can help Demon Beast evolve. ** Immortal Blood can predict the future of Low Realm Warriors. Using the Immortal Blood and Immortal Rebirth Secrets, he could see the current and past of the warrior's he knew. He could vaguely know one's life trajectory in the future. ** Immortal Blood can be used to see the status of warriors lower than Earth Realm. Petrification Martial Spirit * Strong self-defense ability against attacks from weapons and qi. * After petrification, one's body would be as hard as rock, but was still very agile, which would increase one's ability a lot. * Can transform one's body to any shape or sizes he wants and add specific characteristics to his disguise. He can not only change his body characteristics (ex. into a different lifeform or into a different size human), he can also change his facial features. * As he advances stages, not only does his body become stronger, it is also protected with a coating of colored light. He also advances in much earlier stages 'Mysterious Martial Spirit ' * Not only helped him purify the Profound Qi in his meridians, but also mysteriously imposed negative emotions on his foes during fights. * This mysterious Martial Spirit was able to absorb profound the dead, alter it into alive magical power in the meridians, and awaken and increase other Martial Spirits. 'Star and Flaming Sun Martial Spirits ' * Absorbs Star Light and Sun Light. * It allows him to withstand heat. Category:Martial Spirits Category:Grace Mainland